His Gift
by Siia
Summary: This was definitely not the kind of present she expected... - natsuXlucy


The Guild was in an uproar. Lucy thanked all of her great friends at the Fairy Tail Guild after they wished her a happy birthday, but, surprising only her, Natsu and Happy weren't there to celebrate with them. The thought made her stomachs churn in sadness, but she kept her joyful spirit, happy to have her friends wish her best of luck in the life ahead of her; she _did _reach eighteen today, so it was only logical.

After receiving obscure and _very _strange gifts from her friends, Lucy felt content with the joyous aura that surrounded her, almost forgetting Natsu and Happy's lack-of presence.

Erza gave Lucy various boxes of cakes, to which Lucy was very happy with, but there was a cost; she had to share the strawberry-flavoured ones with Erza. Seemed okay, until the redhead ended up eating all of them, leaving Lucy with a clean, untouched fork and an empty napkin in her hands.

Gray's gift was most strange – as an apology from him for his and Natsu's fight in her bedroom, he had bought her a large packet of fresh, baby-pink panties, claiming to have dealt with great difficulty in buying them (considering most of the girls assumed he was one of those _literal _pantie-sniffers). The ice mage could not withhold the rosy tinge that covered his pale cheeks. Lucy had giggled at the sight.

Levi's gift was one of the sanest and one Lucy could benefit from. A large collection of the Sorcerer Weekly and the analogy of Lucy's favourite types of books; fairy tales.

Mirajane's gift was definitely not, NOT expected of the tentative barmaid. A thong. Actually, _multiple _thongs, with a small note stuck to it saying: _These'll certainly make your future husband's (cough, Natsu, cough) more interesting. xoxo_ How very...Mirajane.

Wendy's gift was two adorable little Charla and Happy plush toys. Lucy thanked the Sky Dragon Slayer with a motherly hug and soft kiss on the cheek.

Gajeel's gift, you ask? Iron. Simple answer, really.

Juvia's gift was rather interesting. She had given the Celestial mage a small, terribly sown Gray doll with a letter hanging off the side. It read: _Juvia has given love rival her _**_own _**_Gray-sama doll. Now, love rival doesn't have to take Juvia's Gray-sama! Stay away from him, love rival. _Despite the (of what she thought) threat from the water mage, it brought a grateful smile to Lucy's face, until she realised the Gray doll had a way to undress the little doll. _Oh, Juvia..._ Lucy sighed inwardly with a smile.

Elfman's gift. Seems self-explanatory. A book that he must have written himself (evidence was clear due to the terrible handwriting); 'Elfman's (the man) Guide to bein' a MAN!', was the precise title.

Lisanna's gift was simple yet sweet. It was a large box of chocolates with a birthday card on the back. Probably the most normal gift she had gotten. Lucy kindly thanked the take-over mage with a friendly hug and the invitation to share the chocolates with her, to which Lisanna gratefully accepted.

Freed's gift needed no explanation. He gave her runes.

Cana's gift was also self-explanatory. Alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol. _Barrels _of alcohol. Lucy had two choices. It was either, have a 'get drunk with Cana my BFF night', or be chased by the drunk for the rest of her life non-stop. Her answer was simple. Option A.

The rest of Guild gifted her either gave her hugs, jewels, cards, or the occasional book.

After gratefully thanking everyone for _all _of the presents Lucy received, the time of the cake had come; the moment naturally set Erza into an excited frenzy.

Lucy watched as the cake was reeled out of the kitchens and over to the long table in the center of the Guild. Drool slithered from the corner of everyone's mouths (mainly Erza) at the sight of the beautiful, delicious, bountiful, and overly luscious cake sitting before them all.

"Now, now everyone! Simmer down!" spoke Mirajane, attempting to have her voice heard over the excited yelling and remarks of the Guild members. The noise continued wildly, almost getting louder.

"QUIEEEEEET!" shouted Erza, silencing the Guild instantly. The redhead smiled. "Thank you!" she turned her attention back to Mirajane and nodded.

"Thank you, Erza." smiled Mirajane before returning her full attention to the now silent Guild. "Now, as you know, today is Lucy's birthday!" another applause from the Guild, to which Lucy blushed slightly. "So, happy birthday my beautiful little munchkin! I hope you like the," a wink, "present I got for you." Lucy laughed, her blush never faltering. "But, I have an announcement, before we enjoy our beautiful cake. You may be wondering why Natsu - cough, your future husband, cough -," the Guild laughed; Lucy's blush only darkened and the mage resisted burying her head in her hands shamefully. "isn't here today. _Well_, surprisingly, I do not know why, but I have an idea. Lucy, I think he's planning an engagement."

"Mira-san!" Lucy snapped, embarrassment apparent within her expression.

Mirajane bit her lip, suppressing the laughter. "Sorry!" she apologised. "Anyway, I _think_ Natsu will be here soon, so not to worry Lucy! Your future-"

"Mira!" Lucy hissed again, tightening her fists. The silver-haired barmaid giggled nervously.

"Ehehe. I mean future…uh, _BFF_!"

"Oi! I'm Lucy's BFF!" protested Cana, flailing her mug of beer in the air angrily. Mirajane sighed.

"Yes. You too, Cana. Now, shall we begin eating the ca-"

Too late. Everyone had dived for a plate and fork, then for the cake and before long, almost every speck of the once tall, proud, white cake had been demolished, leaving nothing but its remaining crumbs and splodges of icing on the large silver platter it rested so proudly atop of. Mirajane pouted, tears threatening to fall. Luckily for the Strauss, Lucy had managed to snag the remaining piece for her, lucky to have stolen a strawberry from Erza and not get caught in the process. Who knew attempting to get your own piece of cake would be so dangerous?

After a few minutes of talking, eating cake and attempts at fighting (which Erza had ever-so kindly stopped before they grew out of control), Lucy was seated in a single, wooden chair in the middle of the room. The Celestial mage watched profusely as the Guild members created a large walkway in the in front of the chair, leading to the large double doors that granted the entrance and exit of Fairy Tail.

Sweat dripped from Lucy's brow as silence rose to its highest, causing nerves to boil within her. What was going on?

The blonde looked over to Mirajane, who was leaning like a badass against one of the pillars. Give her a black coat (with its own built-in hoodie), a cigarette and a diamond-encrusted dagger sheathed and attached to her waist, and she'd look like a _total _badass.

The Guild doors burst open, startling Lucy, however, no one stood at the door. All there was, was a large box with a massive ribbon-like thing tied atop it in a terrible bow. Lucy squinted her hazel eyes, attempting to get a better look at the thing sitting there in the doorway.

Suddenly, Mirajane face-palmed, gaining Lucy's attention as she stomped over to the box and pushed it further into the Guild. It slid across the ground and judging by Mirajane's slight difficulty in pushing it, it was heavy. Erza rushed to the barmaid's aid and before Lucy knew it, the box was in front of her, giving her a much better look at it.

She examined it closely, coming to the absolute conclusion of it being an oversized gift box. It was out-lined with a deep-red lace. The background and most noticeable colour Lucy saw was a flaming-red. All of it was freaking red! Except for the ribbon. That appeared to be blue.

_Terrible colour choices…_ Lucy couldn't help but think as she nervously eyed the box.

The lid burst off. Lucy squealed in fright, causing her arms to flail about and her chair to fall backwards onto the wooden ground. She hit the ground with a _thud_, and much to her demise, no one rushed over to help her; everyone just stood there, staring at the now open box.

Lucy spotted Mirajane look over to her. "Lucy, open the gift."

The blonde hesitantly stood up, holding her palms over her bottom after suffering such a bottom-to-the-ground-like blow. She nervously waddled up to the box. Her hand raised to touch it, and in doing so, her fingers glided across the hard material like it was satin.

The box burst open, and a glimmering white light beamed from the box. At least, that's how Lucy imagined it to be.

Almost tumbling over her step again, Lucy took a step back as the confining walls of the box hit the ground loudly.

Her eyes bulged, and a blush burnt her smooth, pale face. There, laying before her, was a naked Natsu, in a very ancient, yet classical Greek pose (equipped with the green leaf covering his groin, too). In his hand was a cherry. The small fruit touched his lips sexually and Lucy felt her cheeks heat up beyond possibility. She watched, frozen and silent, as Natsu bit slowly into the cherry and winked at her. Then, to make matters worse, a "naked" Happy (as if he wasn't usually naked…) leaped from behind Natsu, holding a large fish in his hand.

The blue exceed's attention was immediately grasped by Charla. The small, white cat squeaked and quickly averted her eyes, but was too late and, all of a sudden, was greeted by a suggestive Happy. He got down on one knee, bowed his head, and raised the fish up high.

"Charla! My beauty! Please, take this fish as a token of my love!" he said dramatically before raising his head and looking the confused white exceed in the eye. "You are my one! The angel who completes my life!"

"You've been getting lessons from Loke…haven't you, Happy?" Lucy asked suspiciously, momentarily turning away from Natsu to question the blue cat.

Happy turned around, puckered up his lips and drooped his head in shame. "N-No…" he protested quietly. "Maybe…who knows?"

"Oh Lucy~" cooed a voice. The blonde squeaked, returning her frightened gaze to Natsu, barely able to hear the disgusted groans of the men behind Natsu as they caught sight of his tight, muscular bottom. Lucy flickered her gaze to Gray, who had passed out in a mini pool of his own vomit.

"You've forgotten about me." Cried Naked-Natsu. Lucy squealed again as he ran up to her, pulled her into a naked hug, and cried against her shoulder.

Mirajane's eyes had large, red hearts pulsing within them and she clapped her hands together and squealed. "Such love! Naked love!" she exclaimed joyfully.

Lucy sweat-dropped, however unable to forget the naked Natsu that had her in his grasp. She squirmed in his grip before he finally released her. Lucy flew back and shielded her eyes.

"Natsu! W-Why couldn't you j-just bring a NORMAL present!?" she yelled, her body red all over. She heard Natsu laugh, and peered through the crevices of her fingers.

"Because he's Natsu!" the Guild answered in unison. Lucy looked around at the half-laughing, half-vomiting Guild and smiled before returning her gaze, once again, to Naked Natsu. Silence suddenly filled the Guild.

Natsu's lips were pressed warmly against Lucy's.

"Happy birthday." He chuckled, gently moving his lips away, much to Lucy's sadness.

Lucy smiled, her blush brightening as she looked away, afraid to meet his eyes. "Y-You know…you're still n-naked."

"Hm? Oh yeah. I know. I just wanted to give everyone a _good _look at my glory!" he laughed, suddenly turning around, he removed the leaf that barely shielded his beloved manhood. "Everyone! Take a good look! 'Cause this is all Lucy's!" he cackled menacingly at the top of his lungs.

Groans of disgust and regurgitation erupted around the two.

Yep. This definitely wasn't the kind of birthday present she was expecting. And just like always, things will _never _be normal in Fairy Tail…

* * *

_Well, that's the end of that. Wow. I enjoyed writing that! Though honestly, I didn't know where it was going to go nor HOW I was going to end it, but somehow, I got __**this **__result from it! It's slightly unorganised due to me being in a rush and all that crap, but oh well! Hope you liked Sir Naked Natsu in all his naked glory. Hail Naked Natsu, the king of nakedness (excluding Gray)! *salutes*_

_Remember to __review__, guys! Really helps me out, and I always enjoy reading what you all think! Criticism is welcome, though nothing too harsh considering this __**is **__my first fan-fic and I was in a rush writing it, so...yeah! Excuse any mistakes, but don't be afraid to point them out, and I promise to fix them straight away! :)_

_Toodle doo, fellow Fairy Tail wizards!_

**_: : see my profile for the useless disclaimer : :_**


End file.
